


Out of Order

by OneAgentofChaos (BeringsBulldog)



Series: Bering and Wells Playlist [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst-y, F/F, Season Two AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeringsBulldog/pseuds/OneAgentofChaos
Summary: I know it’s just a matter of time. A matter of time before we kiss, before we truly touch, before she takes me to bed.





	Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

> -I started (and mostly finished) this awhile back. Today I did some editing and decided to post it. It’s angst. But we are talking about Bering and Wells after all.
> 
> -People speculate about if/when Myka and Helena were together or at least kissed before season two ending. It’s my personal belief, something didn’t happen until they arrived in Egypt. My head canon is that Myka was working up the courage to make a move, and in Egypt she finally did so. Probably in the hotel the night before they found Warehouse 2 and Helena betrayed them. I don’t really think they did more than some kissing even though Myka really wanted to. I have the feeling that even though Helena was so far gone at that point in her intent on destroying the world, she still had enough presence of mind to stop Myka before it went too far. 
> 
> This story is basically an AU of that season. If Myka had found the courage to have sex with Helena, I think if Myka had, she would have fallen deeper for Helena and who knows if the world would still be turning. 
> 
> That doesn’t mean I didn’t wish to see this on screen. ;)
> 
> -Even though this is full of angst, I take heart in my sincere belief Myka and Pete broke up ASAP after the end of the season which shall not be named and became bros once more, while a reformed and sane Helena and Myka finally got together as they should be (and of course get married!).
> 
> -This is rated ‘M’ because they are having sex at one point. It’s not tremendously explicit but enough where I felt I needed to do an ‘M’ rating.
> 
> -With the unfinished one shots I have on my laptop, I realize there is a theme for a number of them: basing the stories on a song. So, this will be part of another series called, “With a Song in my Heart”. The others I’ve started are lighter than this one however!
> 
> This is based off of the Duncan Sheik song called “Out of Order”. The lyrics always made me picture what happens in this one-shot.

I know it’s just a matter of time.

A matter of time before we kiss, before we truly touch, before she takes me to bed.

Pete knows it too, and everytime she is in the room, I see the warning on his face.

Stay away. 

She will hurt you, Myka.

She has killed people, Myka.

She is dangerous, Myka.

Don’t trust her.

Please.

But I imperceptibly shake my head.

Her lure is too much.

Those accidental touches.

Those heated gazes.

Those innuendos.

And when I stare into her dark eyes, I do see the danger but I see the emptiness and the flashes of despair. 

Part of me is excited and turned on by the danger and part of me wants to fill that emptiness.

Let her know we care.

I care. 

We are here and you are not alone.

————

“Myka, what are you doing?”

His voice is no more than a gruff whisper the moment Helena leaves the room.

I decide to play it off.

“I’m trying to read, Pete. People do that, you know.”

His expression changes, and I can tell he is ready to call me out on my bullshit 

I slam the book closed, and rise from the couch to leave but he grabs my wrist before I can take one step.

“I’m serious, Myka. She’s a murderer. You can’t trust her. I think she’s up to something.”

“What are you talking about, Pete?” I glare at him, feeling my hackles rise. 

He sucks in a breath. “Come on, Myka. I know you’re not stupid. I’ve seen Helena taking a look at the list of artifacts in the computer and taking notes.”

“So? That doesn’t prove anything.”

“I was able to check her history. She was specifically checking out artifacts that would help her destroy the world, including the dark vault, and...artifacts that I think she thought she could use as a delay tactic. You know, so we wouldn’t be able to stop her...for whatever she’s planning...and they are dangerous. As in, I don’t think she has any qualms about hurting or killing anyone in her way.”

“Planning or destroy the world?!” I scoff, but my heart races. “That’s ridiculous.” I roll my eyes, desperately not wanting to believe this. But a tiny voice in the back of my head which is not Pete’s tells me otherwise.

Really though. Would she really think we aren’t smart enough to catch something like that? 

That I wouldn’t catch something like that?

I suddenly shake my head.

“No,” I ground out, “you-you must have misunderstood. Helena wouldn’t do that. I’ve been talking to her. She wants...she wants to try to make a go of it in this century, Pete.” My eyes plead with my best friend to understand, even as I know I’m deluding myself.

He reaches out to grab my wrist again and I shake him off, stepping away from him.

I swallow, and say more firmly, “No, Pete, no. You’re wrong.” I glare at him. “I believe in her. Are you saying you can’t trust my judgement anymore?” 

He suddenly looks at me with a mixture of guilt and pity. 

“No, I don’t. Not when HG is involved.”

I stare at him. I can’t believe he would say that.

His words hit me harder than I would like to admit.

I say nothing, but shoot daggers at him as I quickly brush past on my way out of the living room.

I run upstairs, slamming the door behind me, and throw myself on my bed like some petulant adolescent.

As I bury my face in my pillow, hot tears burn in my eyes.

————

Her skin is so soft.

Every part of her body is so soft and beautiful.

As I touch her and gaze into her dark eyes, I find myself falling further into her spell, and even though Pete’s words remain firmly in the back of my mine, I can’t help myself.

As we move together, I bury my head in her neck, and know it doesn’t matter if she wants to burn the world down.

I’ll burn right along with her.

And damn the world to hell. 

It’s then I would do anything for her, and abruptly stop our movements. 

I want to cry at these thoughts. 

Myka Bering.

Fine, upstanding Myka Bering.

Who has saved the President of the United States and would have willingly died to do so.

Myka Bering, who always does the right thing.

Chooses the right thing.

I pull back, and raise up, bracketing Helena’s face with my forearms, and once more stare into those eyes. 

Black and fathomless.

Does she really care about anything anymore?

Does she care about me?

“What?” She asks quietly, after the silence has stretched too long. 

I hear the detachment. 

The near void of emotions.

I shake my head.

“Nothing,” I say simply, and laying down, once again burying my face in her hair.

I know now it’s only a matter of time.

She’s going to destroy everyone and everything, taking me right along with it.

We pick up where we left off and begin to move together.

As I’m close to coming, nearly all thought ceases from my head but one I can’t shake: I’m sorry.

To who, I don’t know, and when I hit my peak, I really don’t care.

After we both finish, I roll onto my back and lift my forearm to cover my eyes.

That’s when I realize it was Pete. 

I was apologizing to my best friend.

‘You were right, Pete,’ I think to myself.

I lift my arm off my eyes, roll over to face Helena who is silently staring at the ceiling which I’m not sure she sees at all.

‘I’m the one out of order.’


End file.
